PengantinKu
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Fanfic ini didedikasi untuk Aratte. Warning! Noncon, Mature, Violence, Psycho!Levi Ketika seorang pengantin pria menemukan belahan jiwanya, belahan jiwa yang ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan hidup, seseorang yang dapat memenuhi hasrat kejinya. Pelarian Eren Jaeger dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa ini dimulai.


Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk Aratte - san, terima kasih karena memberi saya kesempatan untuk menulis cerita favorit anda QWQ

Fanfic ini masih dalam masa percobaan, bagi yang ingin menjadi beta reader atau mengedit ini, jangan sungkan ya ;)

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN AND OUTLAST**

**WARNING! **

**R18, Mature, Gore, Psycho!Levi, Non - Con, Rape, Harsh Language.**

* * *

**Krek **

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar pelan dari arah Barat.

Seorang pemuda dengan warna mata hijau terang dilengkapi warna keemasan dengan rambut coklat yang berantakan berjalan mengendap keluar.

Kameranya dinyalakan, ia lompati meja didepannya. Lagi – lagi suara orang bergumam terdengar, Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan badan di dalam meja kerja.

"Kau dimana, Erenku? Kau terlalu cantik untuk berada diruangan yang tanpa lampu ini, cintaku"

Krek. Suara hentakan kaki terdengar lagi. Lelaki berpakaian pengantin pria itu berjalan, mendekati meja pemuda bernama Eren. Eren menutupi mulutnya. Lelaki berambut raven itu diam ditempat.

"….."

"…..Mungkin bukan disini…" Ia bergumam.

Krek krek krek. Ia berjalan jauh lagi. Eren menghela nafas, tangannya merogoh kantung jeans, mencari pisau kecil. Krek. Pisau kecilnya jatuh.

'Shit.' Eren mengumpat kesal, ia mengintip ke sela bawah meja. Tak ada bayangan sepatu pantofel hitam milik pria itu.

Eren bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Puk. Tepukan berasal dari bahunya.

"Kau disini, MY DARLING~" Seringaian terhorror yang pernah Eren lihat.

* * *

**Shingeki No Kyojin x Outlast Crossover **

Pengantinku

_Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger _

* * *

_Flashback_

_Pemuda yang memakai jas labotarium putih dengan name tag bernama "Eren Yaeger" memasuki ruangan bagian oprasional, mesin – mesin yang mengatur kegiatan 'operasi' dibalik kaca didepannya. _

"_Aaaargh! Tolong aku! Ampuni Aku-Aaaargh Aaaaargh!" _

_Pemuda itu tidak menggubris aktivitas 'berisik' didepannya, ia sibuk membetulkan mesin dibawah meja, atasannya memberi senyuman palsu._

"_Terima kasih atas kerjamu, Jaeger, oh ya! aku turut berduka mengenai ayahmu.." Pria itu memberikan tepukan dibahunya. _

_Eren hanya memberi senyuman tipis, ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, ruangan yang paling ia benci. _

_Ia memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan barang – barang tak dipakai. Gelap, satu – satunya lampu berada disudut tembok kanan. _

"_Ah, kau rupanya, Jaeger." Sapa rekan kerjanya, Waylon Park. Eren hanya mendelik dan meletakkan kotak perkakasnya diatas meja berkarat didepannya. _

_Waylon kembali berkutik dengan laptop personalnya, mengerjakan misi membocorkan rahasia proyek atasan mereka yang busuk ini. _

"_Kau masih mengerjakan email itu? Kau tidak mungkin lolos dari Blaire, Park." Komentar Eren dengan ketus, moodnya buruk, ia tidak mendapatkan bocoran mengenai proyek almarhum ayahnya. _

"_Tenang, Jaeger.. Aku mendapatkan ini.." Waylon melemparkan berkas yang berdebu ke Eren. Pemuda itu menangkapnya, ia membuka lembaran demi lembaran dengan hati – hati. _

_**Judul : Fast R**__**esurrection**_

_**Deskripsi : Percobaan ini dilakukan dengan tujuan membuat obat untuk daya ketahanan tubuh manusia. Fungsinya membuat sistem kerja trombosit bekerja dua kali lipat, dan sel – sel di tubuh dapat tumbuh kali dalam hitungan detik. Proyek ini dapat memungkinkan manusia untuk melawan kematian. **_

_Puas membaca, mata hijau itu membaca data mengenai dirinya di halaman berikutnya. Namanya tertera jelas, sebagai bahan subyeknya. Waylon hanya menatap kepada temannya dengan iba, ia tahu anak dokter yang terkenal jenius ini memiliki masa lalu dan keluarga yang buruk._

_Eren membuang dokumen itu setelah selesai membaca, ia memijit dahinya yang terasa nyeri. Suara ketikan berhenti, Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menghadap ke Eren. _

"_Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi setidaknya kau mendapat 'keajaiban' itu kan?" Waylon tahu soal Eren memiliki kekuatan yang tak normal, sama seperti para pasien yang dikurung disini, tetap menganggapnya sebagai teman kerja. Eren mengangguk, ia menghampiri rekannya._

"_Kau sudah menyelesaikan email itu?"_

"_Sudah tinggal dikirim,"_

"_Bagus, sekarang tambahi-"_

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan?"_

'_Shit, Blaire!'_

Suara alarm masih terdengar di penjara bagian atas, Eren harus melewati ruangan yang dipenuhi daging manusia digantung dan di potong – potong di ruangan memasak. Gulp, bau busuknya menyengat.

'Semoga Variants yang kanibal tidak berada disini…' Ia mengendap – ngendap. Kameranya dinyalakan _'Night Vision'_. Semua jalan aman, Eren tidak melihat tanda – tanda orang hidup berjalan maupun bernafas didekatnya.

'Bagus, dengan ini aku bisa keluar dari gedung labotarium sialan ini!'

Eren merangkak lebih cepat, ia melewati bagian kompor dan oven dipenuhi simpahan darah, tak memperhatikan panci yang tengah dipanaskan. Sepatu ketsnya menginjak simpahan darah dan isi usus di lantai._ Slip_. Ia tergelincir.

_**KEDUMBRANGGGG **_

Sikunya menabrak panci, untung saja benda itu tidak jatuh diatas kepala Eren. "Hah…hah…" Deru nafas Eren terdengar kencang, jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia bangkit dan lari, menjauh dari tempat itu.

'Semoga tidak ada _variants_ berbahaya ditempat itu!' Eren terus berlari, menelusuri koridor yang disinari lampu kuning remang – remang.

Hawa panas menyengat kulitnya. Eren berhenti berlari ketika melihat koridor terbakar ketika berbelok ke kiri. 'Shit, jalan buntu…' Eren memutarkan badannya, kakinya yang ceroboh menginjak bongkahan kayu hangus.

Kretek.

"Greer…."

Geraman monster itu terdengar di telinganya. Eren mengumpat di balik tembok, ia intip lagi. _Variant _yang berbadan besar, indera pendengarannya terganggu dengan suhu panasnya api disekelilingnya.

Eren berjalan pelan sebelum berlari melesat meninggalkan koridor terbakar itu. Eren kembali ke ruangan dapur cannibal itu.

'Huff, tidak ada jalan lain selain melewati mayat – mayat ini semua..'

Masih memegang kameranya, ia berjalan merangkak, diruangan yang tanpa lampu ini. Semuanya terasa berjalan normal, sampai ia tidak melihat depan, dan pintu terbuka pelan.

"Geh… Siapa….. disana?"

Suara serak seperti kakek – kakek tua membekukan sendi Eren. _Variant_ kudisan itu berjalan pelan, Eren masih menahan nafasnya, ia melirik kekanan, pintu keluar terbuka lebar, kemungkinan ia masih bisa kabur.

_Variant_ itu masih mengendus ruangan dapur, entah menghirup daging yang ia masak atau mengendus penyusup, Eren merangkak dengan perlahan saat Kannibal itu berjalan mendekati pancinya.

"SIAPA YANG MENUMPAHKAN MASAKANKU?"

**Krak! **

Eren kaget dengan teriakannya, usaha melarikan diri tanpa suara tidak berhasil, tak peduli ia mengejar, Eren menutup pintu dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Kaaaaaaau!"

Eren tak peduli ia berlari tanpa memikirkan kedepannya, ia terus berlari sampai di pintu yang memiliki tombol khusus.

"Argh! Cepat! Cepat! Cepat!"

Eren terus memencet tombol "Active" berwarna hijau disebelahnya, sedangkan teriakan Kannibal itu semakin mendekat. _Klik._ Pintu terbuka, ia berlari sampai menabrak pintu besi menuju daerah selanjutnya. Gas memenuhi badannya, ia menahan nafas selama beberapa detik.

Pintu terbuka lagi, ia berlari sampai jauh dari pintu itu, bernafas lega bisa terbebas dari sang kannibal lagi. Ia sudah cukup berhadapan dengan berbagai macam _Variants_ yang menginginkan dagingnya, entah mendapat kabar darimana, para _Variants_ gemar memakan daging itu menjuluki Eren _'Daging Special' _yang sangat langka sampai para kannibal saling berebut dagingnya.

Bulu kuduknya masih merinding mengingat dirinya pernah disekap beberapa Variants sambil memegang pisau daging, lalu Waylon datang menolongnya, entah ia selamat apa tidak, tapi ia terus berharap teman satu – satunya tetap hidup.

'Ini semua gara – gara Blaire! Kalau saja ia tidak mendorongku ke lubang itu, mungkin kami tidak disergap oleh para kannibal bangsat… Sial!' Eren menendang barang rongsokan didekatnya. Ia berjalan mencari ruang radio yang ia ingat untuk menghubungi orang luar.

Sekian lama berjalan hilir mudik tanpa menemukan petunjuk, ia menemukan pintu keluar. 'Akhirnya! Mungkin ini jalan keluarnya!' Eren melompat keluar pintu yang sudah rusak dengan antusias.

Kolam yang berubah jadi tumpukan lumpur, lumut dan tanaman benalu dimana – mana, dan juga udara yang tak segar membuat perasaan Eren tak enak. Pagar dimana – mana, serba dibatasi, rasanya sama seperti penjara para pasien itu, Eren tak menghiraukan perasaan buruknya, ia fokus mencari jalan keluar.

Udara semakin dingin, waktu terasa berjalan lambat, ketidaksabaran Eren membuat ia gelisah, taman yang terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya membuatnya frustasi. 'Ini dimana!?' keluhnya, kedua lengannya merapat, hawa dingin mulai menusuk tulang rusuknya.

'_Kenapa aku bisa berakhir di tempat seperti ini?' _

_Flashback _

_Eren melihat ayahnya sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, lagi – lagi ia dibawa tempat yang tak dikenalnya, seperti terlihat ruang eksperimen di mata Eren. _

"_Eren, kau bermain dengan mainanmu dulu…" Ujarnya. _

_Eren merenggut dan kembali ke pojok ruangan, dimana mainannya berkumpul, ia memainkan teddy bear pemberian ibunya sementara. _

_Semenjak ibunya meninggal karena mengidap penyakit aneh, Eren kesepian dan cepat merasa bosan, ia pernah berteman dengan seorang anak perempuan bernama Mikasa, tapi ayahnya sering mengurungnya di ruangan ini setiap hari kerja. Eren tak diperbolehkan melihat dunia luar. _

_Ayahnya menutup laptopnya, pertanda ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. _

"_Nah, Eren, mari kita memulai pemeriksaan ini." _

_Nada perintah absolute sang ayah sekaligus dokter. Eren duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan nurut. Dokter Grisha Jaeger memerika kondisi fisik Eren dengan seksama._

"_Apa kau mengalami gejala aneh pada tubuhmu?"_

_Eren menggeleng. Grisha memeriksa mata dan lidahnya. _

"_Bagaimana dengan tidurmu?" _

"…_.Aku mimpi buruk lagi, yah" _

_Grisha membalikkan badan, mengambil jarum yang masih si plastik dan tabung cairan berwarna hijau di kantungnya, Eren tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. _

"_Tahan, Eren, mungkin ini akan mengurangi rasa sakitmu…" _

_Jarum dingin itu menusuk kedalam kulit Eren, mengantarkan cairan hijau itu ke pembuluh darahnya, penyuntikan berlangsung cepat. Eren sudah biasa disuntik dari kecil, ayahnya mengatakan suntikan itu membuatnya kebal. _

_Kondisi fisiknya memang selalu stabil, bahkan ia tidak tertular oleh orang – orang yang memiliki virus HIV ataupun H1N1. Tapi kondisi hatinya selalu terganggu._

_Kekuatan super tidak membawanya kebahagiaan. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tahu – tahu Eren sudah berdiri di lapangan basket. Matanya mencari manusia ataupun musuh yang bergerak di taman yang berkabut ini.

'Banyak darah yang kering, tapi dimana mayatnya?'

Gerakannya berhenti ketika melihat seonggok badan menyangkut di _ring_ basket, tanpa kepala, tanpa kaki. 'Sudah kuduga…' Pikir Eren.

Lalu mata hijaunya menangkap bangunan yang terlihat seperti tower. 'Ah! Itu dia!' Semangatnya kembali muncul ketika menemukan sumber radio.

Tetapi keberuntungan tidak terus berlanjut. Suara orang mengobrol terdengar dari arah pintu masuk lapangan, buru – buru pemuda itu lari memasuki pintu menuju Tower Radio. Menghela nafas sejenak untuk memperlambat detak jantungnya.

Ia melanjutkan acara petualangan yang tantangannya tidak pernah berhenti, sering ia jumpai tangga yang rusak, ataupun jalan yang rusak ketika melewati jalan di luar tower, cukup berbahaya kalau ia tak bisa melompat jauh, kaki panjangnya memberi manfaat lebih di situasi ini.

"Hup!"

Tak peduli kakinya pegal, ia terus mendaki, tinggi Tower Radio bukan main – main, tapi, tidak menjumpai _Variants _tidak berbahaya sudah membuat Eren tenang.

Sampai di pintu puncaknya, Eren membuka pintu perlahan, mayat tak bersuara terpajang dimana – mana, meski sudah melihat sering kali, perasaan buruk menyergapnya lagi. Ia berjalan pelan, mengintip ke koridor selanjutnya.

Situasi semakin tegang ketika lampu mulai berkedap – kedip, kesunyiannya membuat detak jantung Eren semakin kencang. Ketika berbelok ia menemukan orang – orang yang seperti _Variants_ berlari, menyembunyikan diri, seperti dikejar sesuatu. Eren masih berjalan dengan pelan, tapi matanya yang tidak awas dengan benda didekat kakinya membuat ia tak sengaja menendang botol kaca.

**PRANG!**

Suara bisikan dan geraman terdengar dari ujung koridor, Eren berlari ke ruangan gelap dikanannya dan bersembunyi di balik loker, kadang bersembunyi lebih baik daripada berlari.

Ia tunggu selama beberapa menit, sampai sejam lebih, tidak ada tanda – tanda orang lewat. Ia gerah dalam loker yang sempit ini, ia berjalan pelan, menghampiri ujung koridor yang gelap itu.

_Gulp._ Ia mengintip ke ruangan yang terlihat komputer menyala di pojok kanannya, merasa bahaya, ia menggunakan posisi mengendap – endap sambil melihat situasi disekitar.

'Aman, mungkin aku bisa menemukan sesuatu disi-'

"Grrr…."

Rencananya gagal sudah. Variants yang dikenal dengan nama Chris Walker, bertubuh besar dan berkepala botak itu, sedang berdiri di ruangan yang bertulis tanda _'EXIT'_.

'Fuck! Kenapa dia harus muncul di saat sepert ini!?' Eren terpaksa diam di tempat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya yang semakin menjadi – jadi.

Langkah keras makhluk itu semakin terdengar keras. Eren terpaksa bersembunyi dibawah meja kursi berada di belakang rak, kalau saja Chris berjalan kearahnya, habislah Eren, tak ada jalan keluar.

Chris berhenti di tengah ruangan, tanpa lampu Eren menggunakan _Handycam_-nya lagi, badan besar itu perlahan berjalan ke pintu yang dimasuki Eren tadi.

Saat merasa pasti _Variant_ itu sudah pergi, Ia bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya, berjalan ke ruang _EXIT_ tanpa melihat belakang, ia periksa ruangan gelap ketika menelusuri koridor yang dibatasi jeruji, kanannya merupakan ruangan staff tanpa lampu, beruntung ia menemukan baterai yang bisa dipakai.

"Yosh! Dengan begini, aku masih bisa mencari jalan keluar!" Ujar Eren.

Ia menyalakan _Night Vision_-nya lagi ketika menulusuri koridor gelap, diiringi detakan jantung yang cepat lagi.

Gelap, ia hanya menemukan cahaya warna merah berasal dari tombol "Active" Pintu dengan gas itu. Ia nyalakan lagi kameranya dan disorot kedepan.

**BRAK! **

Suara langkah kaki yang kencang membuat Eren terkejut. Pemuda itu tengah dikejar Variant besar itu, tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari, menelusuri ruangan yang gelap gulita.

Geraman dan makian mulai terdengar, Eren mengabaikan indra pendengarannya. Melihat tempat tidur pasien ditengah jalan, ia lompati.

Masih berlari dengan optimis, harapannya hancur ketika melihat setumpuk peralatan menghalangi jalannya.

"Shit! Bagaimana ini!?" Ia menoleh kekanan, jendela terbuka lebar tanpa kaca. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melompat keluar sebelum Chris bisa melihatnya, ia lompat lagi turun sampai ke dasarnya.

"Aku lolos!" Pekiknya semangat.

Lalu ia tersadar ia berada di luar, lebih parahnya ia tak bisa melihat disekelilingnya, hanya terlihat bayangan gedung hitam besar bagaikan di film horror veteran. Menelan semua ketakutannya, ia berjalan mencari jalan keluarnya.

Pagar besi mulai terlihat lagi, Eren menelusuri jalan pintas lewat bawah, sampai ia rela menunduk melewati air got yang kumuh.

"Shit, tempat ini semakin seram saja…. Keluar gedung bukan ide yang bagus…." Ia melihat bangunan dan pagar yang semakin banyak, dank abut yang berjalan disekitar tubuhnya, _Handycam_-nya menunjukan gambar baterai berwarna merah, pertanda pergantian baterai. Buru – buru mencari jalan masuk, ia memegang pintu yang terlihat percikan listrik.

**BZZZT! **

Tangannya sungguh sakit hingga tak berhenti selama beberapa menit, menyesal berbuat gegabah. Eren berjalan ke dimensi yang gelap tanpa menggunakan Handycamnya, lalu ia menemukan cahaya kecil yang terlihat dari bawah diantara kabut penganggu itu.

Beruntung ia menemukan jalan, ia kembali didalam ruangan, dengan catatan ia harus berhati – hati lagi.

Oke, baterai tidak ditemukan setelah jalan – jalan mencari benda kecil itu, ia hanya menemukan pria yang asik masturbasi didepan mayat – mayat bertumpuk, sungguh menyakitkan mata. Tak menemukan hal yang berguna, ia berjalan keluar lagi.

"Ugh, yang benar saja ditempat seperti ini, masih saja ada yang-"

**HUWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Tawa seperti nenek sihir itu memberi serangan jantung kepada Eren, dan ia mendadak menjadi penakut, entah pemandangan pagar berlistrik dengan gedung hitam dibelakang plus pohon kering disampingnya membuat kesan yang mengerikan sampai membuat Eren berlari kembali.

"_Fuck_, sialan…" Umpat Eren, ia sungguh benci hal yang menganggetkan.

Eren berjalan lagi kebawah, dan kini ia tak bisa menemukan pemuda _'fapping_' itu. 'Kemana dia?' Pikirnya, ia menemukan tuas listrik yang memiliki lampu hijau, ia tarik kebawah, dan lampu berubah menjadi warna merah.

'Mungkin listrik itu akan padam-'

**BUAAAAAAKH **

Dua serangan jantung, plus tonjokan maut dari seorang _Variant _yang baru saja berkencan dengan tangan kanannya.

'Shit!' Eren lari tergopoh – gopoh, setengah badannya lemas dikejar oleh Variant tak waras itu, ia tutup pintunya dan berlari keluar. Variant itu tidak berhenti mengejarnya.

**DEG DEG DEG **

Detak jantungnya semakin cepat, entah kenapa padahal variant ini tidak menyeramkan, hanya saja larinya cepat, Eren slelau menutup pintu meski ia tahu dia bisa membukanya.

Terakhir ia memasuki ruangan yang tadi dihalang oleh pintu besi, tak melihat tanda Variant itu, ia berlari kekanan sambil menyalakan _Handycam_-nya, walau baterai sudah mau habis.

Larinya menjadi pelan, berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, ia melihat sekeliling lagi, tak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan _Handycam_-nya.

"Ayolah, aku membutuhkanmu!" Erne menepuk _Handycam_-nya yang agak lambat menyala.

Ia berjalan sampai menemukan pintu yang menuju keluar. 'Oh, not again!' Masih agak trauma dengan kejadian sebelumnya, Eren menelusuri ruangan lain.

Hasilnya nihil, ia terpaksa keluar gedung dan berjalan keluar. Baru keluar sebentar, ia berada di jalan buntu lagi, kumpulan air got menjadi rawa yang tak jelas kandungannya menghambat perjalanannya, mau tak mau ia berenang di pinggir.

"Uuugh!" Eren merasa kotor berada di dalam air hitam itu terlalu lama, ia fokuskan pandangannya ke _Handycam_, mencari jalan keluar. Bingo! Ada tangga tak terlihat di sudut kanannya.

Ia naik dan menelusuri tempat asing, bangunannya seperti terpisah dari bangunan Aslyum yang besar itu, dan ia tak mendeteksi adanya Variant yang berjalan ditempat sepi itu.

Pandangannya teralihkan ketika melihat Tower besar, ia berpikir mungkin Tower itu mempunyai radio juga, ia hampiri gedung itu, lalu menemukan akses melewati jeruji besi yang terbuka dibawah.

"Yosh, semoga ada radio-"

**BRUUUG! **

Mayat jatuh.

"Hmffh!" Eren menutupi mulutnya sendiri secara refleks. Sudah rekor 3 kali jantungnya di permainkan oleh pertunjukan menganggetkan dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa ini, ia diam selama 3 menit.

Detak jantung kembali normal, ia berjalan pelan melewati mayat itu, ia kecewa ketika membuka pintu masuk, didalam hanyalah tumpukan kardus dan tangga melingkar sampai keatas. Tak menyerah sampai disitu, ia berjalan sampai di puncaknya.

_Stuck._ Eren lompat keluar jendela ketika melihat pembatas besi, ia berjalan menyelusuri balkon Towernya. _Stuck_ lagi, Ia melihat atap kosong disebelahnya.

"Mungkin aku bisa lewat jika melompat…" Eren bersiap – siap lompat lalu…Huft! Tangannya berhasil menyangkut di ujung atapnya.

"Uuugh…" Entah apa yang menghisap energy Eren, ia tak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menarik badannya keatas, lengannya yang sakit dan kulit yang berkeringat membuatnya licin dan tak sanggup mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri.

"T-Tidak…A-Aku sudah mencapai s-sampai disini-AAAAAAH!"

Pemuda itu terjatuh sampai tembus kedalam ruangan yang berada dibawah atap itu. Kalau saja ia manusia biasa yang sudah di kagetkan 3 kali, mungkin ini adalah saatnya mati.

Sayangnya, ia bukan manusia biasa.

Tempatnya berubah, bukan lagi tembok beton dan mayat – mayat bergelimpangan, hanya ada tembok – tembok kayu yang reyot, dan juga berbagai tumpukan barang yang jelas – jelas tidak dipakai tersimpan disana, bahkan Eren bisa mendengar tikus – tikus berlari ditempat itu.

'Dimana ini? Aku tidak pernah menemukan lantai ini…'

Lantai yang berlapis kayu kokoh itu membuat bunyi yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Berjalan sambil berharap tidak terjatuh, ia mulai mendengar percakapan dua orang.

"-Tidak butuh…. Saudara perempuan….Mungkin beberapa…. Perempuan yang tak sedarah-"

"-Kita punya masalah yang lebih parah-"

"-Pelihara rambut dikepala botakmu dulu, Timmy. Lalu kita bisa bicara mengenai perempuan."

Eren melihat seseorang berjalan di antara bongkahan kayu yang rusak. Lagi – lagi ia terjebak di situasi yang membuatnya frustasi.

Ia menyalakan _Handycam_ supernya, entah merk apa sampai tahan banting dari ketinggian berapa pun, ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan Night Vision, menemukan jalan kecil diantara rak – rak itu, ia melompat melewati loker yang tergeletak itu. Semakin ia berjalan ke dalam ruangan, semakin gelap dan sesak rasanya.

"Kalau saja kita mempunyai pengunjung, kalau mungkin, dia bisa menjadi kambing hitam kita…"

Eren berhenti sejenak mendengar kata – kata itu, ia mengumpat karena memasuki ruangan yang salah, ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak ketahuan oleh orang – orang itu. Melihat jendela yang jelas tidak bisa dibuka, ia lewati, menunduk, lalu menelusuri dibawah meja sambil terus mendengarkan percakapan entah dimana orang – orang itu.

Semakin ia mendekat ke sumber suara, semakin aneh percakapannya, tapi ia tidak menghiraukan. Setelah selesai menyentuh jendela yang terlihat rapuh tapi ternyata tak bisa ditembus, ia membalikkan badannya.

Terlihat seseorang didepannya dalam _Handycam_. Eren diam sejenak, lalu berjalan mendekati.

"_Fuck_, mayat gantung diri ini membuatku kaget…" Eren berjalan mengitari mayat itu, lalu ia mematikan Handycam-nya, gambar baterai merahnya terus berkedip – kedip. Ia mencoba bergerak menyamping, melewati rak – rak yang menghimpitnya.

"Hey kau!"

**DEG **

Variant yang berwajah buruk rupa berada di sebelah raknya, tepat di depan mukanya. Eren tak tahu ia harus lari ataupun membunuhnya, badannya membeku. Variant itu tidak menyerang, wajahnya ketakutan dan gelisah, Eren mencoba mendengarkannya.

"K-Kalau mereka b-bisa menangkap kita, mereka akan memberikan kita kepada**nya**. Pria dibawah lantai ini. Pria itu…. Sangat buruk, sungguh, sangat, sangat buruk…. Ya Tuhan… Ya Tuhan…."

Eren berpikir sejenak, dua orang asing itu juga membicarakan seseorang dibawah, dan juga tumbal buat orang itu. 'Jangan – jangan…' Eren berhasil memecahkan teka – teki ini.

Ketika ia berhasil keluar dari rak, mencoba menghampiri _Variant_ itu, malah menghilang, tak berbekas. Syok tidak menemukan tanda – tanda orang itu, ia berjalan melewati dinding tipis itu, tidak melihat seseorang disebrangnya.

"Dia disini! Bunuh dia! Bunuh dia!"

Orang itu berusaha menembus dinding kayu yang sudah jebol, Eren kelabakan dan berlari kencang, tak peduli dua pipa besar menghimpit jalanan, ia lewat dengan badan rampingnya, dan berlari melewati ruangan yang tak ia kenal. Pembicaraan orang – orang itu semakin tidak jelas, pikiran Eren semakin buyar.

Dua pintu terkunci, ia gunakan Handycam-nya lagi untuk mencari jalan pintas, kayu – kayu yang reyot meninggalkan jalan pintas, Eren melompat dari meja lalu mendarat dengan selamat.

"ITU DIA!"

Pintu terbuka dari depan dan sosok manusia berbadan besar berlari kearahnya, nafas Eren semakin memburu, ia berlari melewati rak – rak di sebelah kanan yang di balut kain biru.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku pikir dia bisa-"

"Kita beri dia kepada **pengantin pria**."

Tak mau dijadikan tumbal, Eren berlari dengan gesit, menemukan pintu tak terkunci, ia lewati dan tutup, ia mendengar seseorang panik incarannya sedang berlari menjauh.

"Dia melarikan diri! Pengantin pria itu akan membuat kita-"

"DIAM! Kita cari cara lain, kita tahu seluk beluk lantai ini dan bisa memburunya-"

Eren tak berhenti lari, ia lompati semua barang yang mnghalangi jalannya, Handycam-nya yang sudah diganti baterainya membantunya melarikan diri. Dirinya berada pojokan, suara orang – orang itu semakin mendekat.

'Shit, aku tidak bisa berada di lantai ini! Aku harus mencari cara keluar!' Eren mendongak, menemukan jalan pintas diatas atap kayu yang terbuka. Ia naiki rak yang tertutupi kain tebal, dan melompat ke tempat yang berbeda, hanya ada tangga menuju ruang bawah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Eren berlari menuruni tangga.

"_Here comes your bride, Mr. Ackerman." _

'Bride?'

.

.

.

Sinar elektromagnetik menyinari didalam _Handycam_-nya, memberi gambaran ruangan yang dipenuhi mesin jahit di berbagai penjuru ruangan, sepi, tak ada tanda – tanda orang, Eren berlari, mencari jalan keluar melewati kain besar di kanannya.

Dirinya mau muntah ketika melihat apa yang dibalik kain besar itu, tidak bisa dideskripsi secara manusiawi, ia bisa memprediksi orang yang menguasai lantai ini kegilaannya lebih dari para Variants Kannibal itu.

Pemuda itu berusaha tidak menggubris mayat yang seperti patung pertunjukan itu, matanya menangkap benda kecil di meja pojok kanan.

"Yes! Baterai lagi!"

Tak ada urusan di ruangan sadistik ini, ia mengunjungi ruangan lain, cahaya dari jendela membuatnya ia bisa melihat tanpa Handycam, masih ruangan jahit tak berpenghuni, telinganya menangkap suara – suara tak wajar, tapi tak bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

Ruangan ini dua kali lipat lebih luas dari sebelumnya, ia berjalan pelan menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan, sampai _Night Vision_-nya menangkap dua pintu di sudut kanan.

**Kletek. **

"Tidak bisa dibuka…" gumamnya.

Kembali melihat jendela di pintu, seseorang berdiri menghadapnya.

Seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, separuh wajahnya berdarah dan matanya yang menyilau membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

Ia tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Lalu pergi begitu saja.

Pemuda itu bimbang, ia harus lari, ataukah-

"Apa saya menakutimu? Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

Suara baritone itu menghentikan langkahnya, buru – buru ia mengumpat di balik meja, mencari asal suara sang pria itu. Pria itu memakai baju pengantin, jangan – jangan….. dialah '**The Groom'**?

"Apakah.. kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya…"

'Fuck, suaranya semakin kencang! Dimana dia?'

Eren terus memonitor kameranya, mencari bayangan pria ataupun kaki untuk mengetahui posisinya tanpa ketahuan. Ia masih mengoceh, Eren menangkap pria bertubuh tinggi itu, ia bisa melihat otot lengannya yang besar dan potongan rambut undercutnya, sepertinya ia tidak menyadari posisi Eren sekarang.

'Bagus, ia tidak melihatku!'

Eren mengikuti perlahan pria itu, yang sedang berjalan ke ruangan lain, sampai ia tak terlihat lagi. Tunggu beberapa menit, tak terlihat tandanya, Eren mematikan Handycam-nya dan mengintip, pria itu berbalik arah, Eren buru – buru sembunyi dibawah meja, menunggu beberapa detik.

Ketika pria itu menjauh, ia berjalan dan mengambil arah kanan, tempat pintu itu berada, setelah sampai, ia tutup. Di luar ruangan itu, tertulis sesuatu di dinding. 'Welcome Home.'

Ia mendengar kasak kusuk di belakang, Eren mengintip ke ruangan semula, dan melihat pria itu sedang membunuh seseorang.

"Enyah kau, _Filthy slut._" Geramnya, sambil mencabut pisau besar yang tertancap di punggungnya, suara dan ekspresinya sungguh berbeda, dingin dan gila, tidak ada kata "Bahagia" di wajahnya sekarang.

Eren berlari pelan ke pintu di dinding berdarah itu, dan melewati pintu lagi, pintu yang ketiga rupanya terkunci, gaun putih terpajang di sampingnya. I baca tulisan di samping gaun itu.

"_Love makes a household" _

Dirinya merinding melihat kata – kata yang begitu romantis, seperti kata – kata pria itu kepadanya, menepis pikiran gaun itu untuk dirinya, ia menghampirp into yang terbuka.

"Saat aku kecil, ibuku selalu berkata kepadaku, 'Menikahlah dan kau akan melihat betapa bahagianya dirimu'-"

Suara itu membangkitkan bulu kuduk Eren, ia buru – buru menutup pintu dan menelusuri ruangan jahit, suara pria itu masih terdengar.

"Tak ada wanita yang sesuai keinginanku, tidak ada yang sesuai yang seperti bayanganku-"

Eren menyeringgit jijik melihat darah bersimpah di suatu sudut ruangan dan berlari menghampiri pintu yang di halangi oleh kotak besi.

"Uugh!" Dorongan Eren dapat memindahkan kotak itu, sedangkan suara pria itu semakin mendekat. Ia berlari di ruangan yang penuh mesin aneh, ia tak memedulikan mesin itu dan terus mencari pintu selanjutnya, curhatannya terekam jelas di telinga Eren.

"Aku mau seorang perempuan, perempuan yang menikah dengan-"

Jejak sisa darah menangkap matanya, darah yang menempel di kotak besi itu lagi – lagi menghalangi pintu, Ia dorong dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hey sayangku-"

Pria itu sudah terlihat berjalan cepat menujunya, dengan gesit Eren keluar dan menutup kembali, ia berlari mencari pintu ataupun ruangan, lalu ia menemukan pintu lift yang terbuka, terlihat tangga berwarna merah di seberangnya. Eren berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas, panggilan dari pria_ psycho_ itu semakin mendekat.

Hup!

Eren melompat, ia sukses mendarat di tangga itu, ketika ia mencoba mendaki, tangga itu lepas dari dinding, pegangannya lepas semua, dan Eren jatuh di atas lift, Pria itu masih diatas sambil mengucapkan sesuatu.

**JLEB**

Kakinya tertusuk kayu yang tajam. Eren mengerang kesakitan, dengan terpaksa, ia cabut kayu yang tertahan di kulitnya dengan tenaga penuh. "Argh!"

"Oh _God_! kau tidak apa –apa? Beritahu aku, kau tidak apa – apa?"

Eren tak bisa menahan gejolak marahnya terhadap pria itu, ia berusaha berdiri dan memegang kabel besar yang terikat di tengah atas lift.

"Siapa kau-"

"Apa kau lebih memilih mati…. Daripada bersamaku?"

Tatapan tajam dari pria itu membuat tenggorokan Eren kering, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tahu – tahu pria itu menghilang, Eren menatap lukanya, perlahan udaranya membeku dan kulitnya kembali pulih sendiri. Sesuatu bergerak, liftnya bergerak keatas, seperti dinyalakan oleh seseorang.

Buru – buru Eren melompat ke lantai yang berada di bawah lantai milik pengantin pria itu. Belum lama ia berjalan, suara baritone itu terdengar lagi.

"Ha… Mari kita lanjutkan…"

Eren bisa membayangkan seringaian pria gila itu, ia lewati manekin yang bersimpah darah itu, banyak loker yang bertumpuk – tumpuk dan tergeletak jatuh, jalan buntu yang ia dapat.

Ia membalikkan badan dan merogoh pintu di kanannya, pria itu lewat.

"Matamu memberitahuku semuanya tentang kamu, memberikan sinar dalam hidupku, Oh, aku ingin memiliki-"

'Shit! Dia sudah ada disini! Apa yang harus kulakukan!?' Eren berjalan memutar, dan ia sadar dirinya sudah terperangkap oleh pria itu.

Ia kembali ke pintu awal, pria itu berdiri tegap melihatnya. "Ah, kau sudah disini….. Sayangku.." Seringaian iblisnya membekukan Eren.

Ketika berbalik, Pria itu mengeluarkan pisaunya, ia tangkap pergelangan tangannya, Eren meronta ingin dilepaskan, tapi ia tak menghiraukan rengekannya, ia menusuk bahu yang indah itu.

**JLEB **

**BRUUUK! **

Eren terjatuh didepannya, tertangkap sudah, dirinya tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi. Pria itu menunduk dan membisikkan namanya.

"Panggil aku 'Levi', sayang"

Mata hijau itu membulat, ia tendang badan yang berisi itu, semangat tak menyerah menyala di matanya, Levi menatapnya dengan tertegun.

Tangan kanannya mulai menarik pisau di bahu kirinya, tak peduli sebagaimana sakitnya yang ia rasakan, ia paksakan tangan kanannya mencabut pisau yang di bahunya dan melempar ke pria yang bernama Levi itu, menancap di sepatu pantofelnya.

"Argh!" Levi mengeram kesakitan. Tapi matanya terbelalak melihat luka Eren.

Luka yang ia toreh perlahan menghilang, Eren tergopoh – gopoh lari ke ruangan seberang, Pria itu mencabut pisaunya, dan terkekeh.

"-Ketemu kau, Eren, Pasangan hidupku."

.

.

.

**TBC DULU YA XD **

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih kepada readers yang mau membaca sampai bawah X'D maaf kalau fanfic ini tidak sesuai dengan yang anda harapkan T^T Ini pertama kali aku menulis dengan genre seperti dan juga gaya penulisan yang serba cepat, jadi kurang perhatiin grammarnya D'x yap, jika ada yang bersedia menjadi editor ataupun beta reader ini, jangan segan ya xD

Semoga Aratte san menyukai fanfic ini ^w^


End file.
